


爱依然存在

by pineapple_bread



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>重生？或是时光倒退？随便你管它叫什么，总之就是一切都重新来了！这个故事大概就是说Coulson和Clint都重生了，但是他们都不知道对方也重生了。当他们都不知道对方还保留着重生前的记忆时，爱依然存在在两人之间，于是两人又走到了一起其中各种欢脱甜蜜的故事~就让我们欢乐地重新开始吧！　　</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 什么？！

**Author's Note:**

> 不要被这个文艺的名字给欺骗了啊！这真的是一篇很欢脱的文啊！！！！！！

1、

　　当Clint收到Phil Coulson的死讯的时候，他还处在执行任务的期间。

　　告诉他这个消息的人是Natasha。

　　虽然当Clint听到这个消息时的第一反应是“Nat，这个玩笑不好笑！”，但通讯器那头短暂的沉默让他知道这个消息是真的。

　　虽然理智上知道这个消息是真的，但是Clint内心深处，仍然抱有那么一丝丝的希望。希望这次所谓的死亡只是为了任务而进行的“假死”。

　　Clint从没想过有一天他会听到自己的长官同时也是自己的朋友、爱人、伴侣——Phil Coulson的死讯。他一直觉得，是Coulson会听到他的死讯，甚至发布他的官方死亡证明。

　　一声轻微的枪响让Clint回过神来，暗暗骂了一声“该死的”低头躲过了一个枪击然后又一闪身躲进了一个拐角。

　　“How？”

　　“任务中意外死亡。”

　　停止了躲避，Clint开始回击，一边回应着Natasha：“不可能！那可是Phil！”

　　“现场已经经过了彻底的调查，没有任何可疑的地方。尸检也是一样。”

　　Clint听了并没有说话，只是专注地瞄准敌人，然后射击。

　　命中目标，敌人减少一个。

　　“Clint......”或许别人听着好像与平时Natasha叫他的时候没有不同，但Clint能听出来Natasha的担心。

　　Clint一边继续回击一边说着：“I’m fine，Nat。等我任务结束后我保证我会找你的。”然后切断了通话。

　　任务结束后等他回到神盾局，在神盾局Phil Coulson办公室顶上的通风管里，他可以有大把大把的时间分心神游，想些随便什么。那里，用Phil的话来说，就像是Clint的安全巢。Clint曾跟Phil很不好意思地坦白，从他搬进那个办公室之后没多久他就发现了那个通风管，然后就开始经常窝在上面观察Phil，因为那里是离Phil最近的地方，让他觉得非常安全。而Phil对此的回应则是，他并不介意，反而认为Clint这样非常可爱。

　　Clint想念他的通风管，更想念那个再也不会在通风管下方的办公室里出现的人。尽管是这样，现在他必须冷静和专心。危险就在眼前，没有时间让他难过悲伤。

　　Cline强迫自己冷静下来，专心地继续着任务，克制住自己不去想Phil。因为他知道，他的Phil会希望他专注在任务上，不被任何事情影响，哪怕是他的死讯。

　　Natasha知道Clint对Coulson的感情，她甚至比Clint自己还要早地注意到他对Coulson的感情。哦，还有Coulson对他的感觉。可以说他们俩能互表心意然后在一起这件事上，Nat可是帮了不少忙呢。没有Nat点醒他们俩并且时不时地制造点独处机会，他们俩可能还要耗上好久才会真的在一起。

　　任务结束后Clint就可以马上回到神盾局，他知道Natasha会在局里等他回去。就像每次他遇到不顺心的事或者跟Coulson闹别扭的时候一样。Natasha或许不会说什么或者做什么，但他知道如果他需要，她会在那里。

　　“专心，Agent Barton。不要难过，Clint。”每次Clint想要分神去想Coulson的时候，他好像都会听到Coulson在跟他这么说着。但，他知道不是Phil，他的Phil。因为那已经不可能了。

　　任务很快就能结束了，很快就能回到神盾局了。当然，Clint本来是这么以为的，可谁知任务中出了些小意外，任务又被延长了。

　　这是Clint在知道Coulson的死讯之后的第9天了，任务还在继续。因为某些意外，他不知道这个任务什么时候才能够结束。

　　一切都进行的挺顺利的，直到Clint中了陷阱。

　　不是说Clint没有想过，他会怎么死去，还有在他生命的最后一刻他会想些什么，事实上他想过无数种可能。

　　只是没想到真的到了他的生命中的最后一刻，他所想的是“如果被Nat知道了我是因为中了陷阱，肯定又要骂我不小心了。当然啦，前提是我没死。”还有那个他再也见不到的，Agent Coulson。他的Sir，他的Phil。

　

　　

　　当Clint逐渐恢复意识的时候，模糊地景象让他不得不闭上双眼过一会儿再打开，顺道眨了眨双眼让视线变得清晰起来。而当视线一清晰起来了之后，眼前的情况让这个受训良好经验丰富的在碰到任何情况都会保持镇静的神盾局高级特工，或者我们应该说前特工，愣住了。

　　毕竟，眼前的情况的确是太匪夷所思了。我是说，当你觉得你已经死了，而你也确实是死了，然后再睁开双眼发现你自己变成了婴儿，在这样的情况下你也会觉得很匪夷所思的不是吗。

　　哦亲爱的你真的太聪明了。没错，我们亲爱的Clint现在就面临着这样的情况！

　　看着自己粉嫩嫩的肉肉的小手，用力地蹬一下双脚还能看见自己那两条肉肉的小短腿和两只可爱的小脚丫，再努力地伸了伸手摸了摸自己肉嘟嘟的脸和那一头虽然只有一点点但是非常柔软的头毛，Clint发现现下的情况真的就只能用一句“What the hell？！”来形容自己的心情了。

好不容易从“自己没死而是变成了个婴儿，what the hell？！”这个想法里缓了过来，迫不及待地想要起身却意识到自己只能仰躺着在一张婴儿床里无助地摆动着自己的小胳膊小腿，Clint已经完全不知道是该哭还是该笑了。

现在这样算是什么情况啊？Clint尽他目前最大的可能观察他的婴儿床以外的地方，却在发现周围的环境有点熟悉的时候难以置信地瞪大了那双原本就很大的眼睛。

　　等、等等！所以我现在不只是单纯的变成了婴儿，而是......呃，Nat那些奇奇怪怪的什么slash小说里这种情节叫什么来着？啊对，所以我现在是那个重生了吗？！那个传说中的重生？！

　　天呐，Clint以为自己的人生——先是被神盾局招募，然后是接连着碰上北欧神话里的雷神Thor，恶作剧之神Loki，还有各种外星人并和它们大战——本来就已经够精彩的了，可没想到命运还让他来体验一把重生，让他的人生更精彩。

　　好吧，既然是命运让他重生了，那他除了接受也没有别的选择了。

　　Well，其实这也没什么不是么，毕竟你都见到了神话中的神了，见到了传说中的美国队长还和他一起并肩作战了，甚至还有外星人。既然连这些都经历过了，那么重生其实看起来也并不是什么很不得了的事情......吧？

　　该死的这当然很不得了！Phil死了！我也死了！任务失败了！然后我就重生了！Clint在内心如此咆哮。毕竟他还是个不会说话的婴儿，就算他咆哮出声了对别人来说也只是婴儿发出的毫无意义的声响而已。

　　嘿，等等，我死了，然后我又重生了，那Phil死了，他会不会也重生了呢！虽然他比我早死了十天，但并不是没有这种可能的啊。这么说来的话我可以去找Phil！

　　Clint仿佛看到了希望，然而在下一秒他看到自己那肉肉小手掌和那小胳膊小腿的瞬间，他又整个人都焉了下来。

　　该死的他还只是个婴儿！他甚至不能走路！Oh！

　　Clint很努力的想要翻个身完成把脸埋进枕头里这个动作。

　　哦他这次做到了！他成功地完成了整套动作！得分满分十分！恭喜！

 

 

　　

　　说到Phil Coulson，咱们就来看看他这边是什么样的一个状况吧。

　　不得不说Clint真的非常聪明的。是的没错，和他想的一样，Coulson也重生了。

　　正当Clint还在躺在婴儿床沮丧地为自己的小身板感到颓丧的时候，这边的Phil Coulson正在和一群小学生坐在一起学着无聊的小学课程。

就和Clint猜想的一样，Coulson也重生了。现在Coulson已经九岁了，正在上小学三年级。

虽然当了这么多年的特工，Coulson可以毫不费力地隐藏起自己的真实想法和表情，并且集中注意力到老师正在讲的课程上。但是，这可是小学三年级的课程，虽然是小学生的身体，但他的本质还是那个神盾局的高层兼高级特工啊。你让一个中年官僚去听小学生的课，怎么可能不无聊呢！所以，虽然Coulson很尽力地想要集中注意力到老师所讲的内容上，可是因为太无聊了，他还是不自觉地走神了。

　　他们正在上的课文里有一副插图，插图上有一只正站在树枝上小憩的小鸟。盯着这幅插图出神的Coulson不自觉地翘起了嘴角。因为他想起他的那只在外人面前看似凶狠实则非常可爱的小鹰，Clint Barton了。

　　不知道什么时候开始，自己渐渐开始注意到了这只小鹰。或许是从神盾局里的人都说“他是让训练官和行动指挥官最头疼的探员，只有Coulson探员能搞定他”的那个时候开始的吧？等自己回过神来的时候，自己已经对这个探员过分关注并且无法自拔了。

　　他熟知Clint的档案里的所有内容，知道Clint过去的一切。他还发现Clint Barton喜欢各种口味各种牌子的小饼干，他还知道Clint没有任务，休假的时候会喜欢开着摩托车到没人的地方飚上那么一阵子，去超市采购永远是最让他伤脑筋的一项活动，因为可选择的产品有点太多了。而在局里的时候，如果找不到Clint，多半他是躲在了射击场或者通风管道里，他甚至还知道Clint在通风管里最喜欢待的地方是他的办公室上方那里。Coulson一直把那里暗地里称为Clint的安全巢，当然，这只有他一个人知道。他一直都知道，并且放纵着Clint这样的行为，虽然严格意义上来说，这样的行为并不符合规定。但是这样的行为其实真的十分可爱不是吗。Coulson想他真的无法拒绝Clint这么可爱的行为。

　　当有一天Natasha有意无意地似乎暗示了这只小鹰对他抱有不一样的感情的时候，他突然就明白了那些过分的关注和了解是为什么了。他喜欢这只看似凶狠却很可爱的小鹰。在Natasha的提点之下，并且时不时地制造点独处机会，他们两个终于得以互表心意，走到了一起。

　　他想念也很担心他的Clint，他的小鹰。

　　虽然他现在重生了，在未来他还是能见到他的小鹰，但是那最少还得等上不少时间啊。先不说Clint现在根本不认得他，Clint甚至还只是个婴儿！他们的距离这么远，想要去见Clint，现在的他完全没有时间没有金钱也没有能力，根本无法去见Clint。就算是见到了又能怎么样呢，他什么都做不了。

　　还是得等自己和Clint都再“长大”一点，才能见面啊。

　　想到这里，Coulson看着无聊的课本，伸手抚了抚额头，深深地叹了口气。


	2. 啊啊啊啊啊啊！

在忍受了从只能躺在婴儿床上等着人抱他起来捏他的小脸而他只能咿咿呀呀地抗议、能很机灵地摆动着肉肉的小手和小脚在家里铺了劣质地毯的地板上快速地爬行、在犯熊要挨打的时候能像一阵风一样地窜走，这么几个阶段之后，Clint非常神奇地平平安安地长到了七岁了。

 

在这期间，Clint曾经有这么一段时间盼望着Coulson会突然有一天出现把他带走。但是Coulson一直没有来，Clint想，或许是我的猜想错了。Phil或许并没有重生，重生的只有自己。但不管如何，我还是会进神盾，等到那时候，我一定要尽快地把Phil追到手！

但是现下，Clint正无聊的在社区里乱晃着。他实在是太无聊了，虽然同社区的小孩子们曾经想要和他一起玩，但是都是七、八岁的小朋友，你又能指望他们玩的东西能有多有趣呢？偶尔和他们一起玩一玩Clint倒也不介意，只是如果是每天的话就......可是老是拒绝人家小朋友的邀约也不好，所以Clint干脆玩“失踪”，跑到外面闲逛去了。

逛着逛着，Clint听见前方的不远处传来了几声狗叫。Clint突然一下子就想起了当他还是个孩子的时候，呃我是说，他还没重生之前，当他还是个孩子的时候，他曾经干过的众多件很熊的事情之一。

那时的Clint真的很顽皮。只是为了一个打赌，证明他很勇敢，他跑去偷过一只据说很凶，实际上也很凶的狗的——狗饼干。

虽然过程有点“凶险”，但是他还是成功了！虽然有一个后果就是被愤怒的狗狗追了三条街，直到他最后爬上了一棵大树。那是只没有经过特殊训练的狗狗不会爬树，所以只是在树下的愤怒的狂叫了几下，最终无奈的的走了。

每每想起这件事情，Clint都有种想要扶额的冲动，小时候的自己怎么这么熊啊......不过这都是“过去了”，重新再来一次的他可不会这么熊了，Clint在精神上耸了耸肩。

无聊的Clint闲逛着走进了一条小巷子在经过一家人的后院的时候他不停地用手敲击着这家人的围栏板，在敲到某一处地方的时候围栏板内突然传来了几声狗叫，正在神游的Clint被吓的脚下一滑，一屁股坐在了地上。

反应过来的Clint立马从地上爬了起来向四周看了看，一边拍了拍裤子一边庆幸小巷子里没有别人。在四周看了看的同时，Clint发现了靠在围栏板旁边的梯子。处于一种‘想要看一看到底是哪只狗吓到我了’这样微妙的心态，Clint爬到了梯子上向围栏板向院子里望去。

Oh~那看上去像是一只退休军犬的狗狗，虽然这只狗狗明显是退休有一段时间了——明显懒洋洋的状态，还有身上长了不少膘——但这还是一下子引起了他的兴趣。

嘿，记得以前，呃，我是说在我重生之前的小时候，这个社区里好像没有人家里是养着这样的军犬的？Hmm，或许我记错了？Clint闲闲地趴在了围栏上，在心里对自己这么说着。

看着狗狗安静地趴在那里晒太阳，Clint吹了几声口哨想要引起狗狗的注意。看着狗狗只是抬了抬头又趴了下去，一副懒懒的样子，Clint伸手拍了拍围栏板，继续想要引起狗狗的注意，可是狗狗还是一点反应都没有，甚至连眼皮都懒得抬一下。看着仍旧一点反应都没有的狗狗，Clint仍旧不死心，又拍了拍围栏板，吹了几声口哨。

本来一直都没有反应的狗狗突然跳了起来冲到围栏板下一跃而起，似乎想要把Clint咬住然后扯下来。Clint为了躲避狗狗理所当然地向后一仰，然而，他很悲剧地忘记了他不是在平地上，而是在一个梯子上——毫不意外地，他摔了下去。

所幸梯子并不是很高，但是等Clint回过神来的时候，他却看见狗狗面对着他站在了不远处，一副‘随时准备起跑’的样子，而院子的门大开着。

啊哦，好像有点不太妙。

为什么这次又会这样啊我并没有做什么啊看这个样子难道我这一次还要被狗追吗不要啊可是它如果跑过来了我不跑不行啊但是我一跑就肯定又会被追个不停啊所以到底是要不要跑啊？！

当Clint从地上慢慢地爬起来与狗狗面对面地静静地‘对峙’的几秒钟里，上述的句子已经在Clint的脑海里完成了一次走马灯。

突然地，狗狗先发动了“攻击”——一边狂叫着一边向Clint奔来。

‘不要过来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！’没有时间犹豫了，Clint在内心一边这样大喊着一边转身开始撒丫子狂奔。

很可惜，狗狗听不见Clint内心所想的，就算听见了，它也听不懂。

Clint像上次一样，一路狂奔到了一棵颇高的树下，两三下就窜上了树。可当他窜上了树之后才发现：“Shit！军犬受过训练是会爬树的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

可当Clint回头看向树下的时候，那只军犬已经朝着貌似是它家的门口奔去了。被激怒了的军犬一路狂吠着朝着在它家门口的送货的小哥奔去，Clint正想开口大喊让他小心，却看到拿着签收单的家具卖场的送货员低声地对军犬说了一句什么，然后那只军犬就很神奇的安静地蹲坐了下来。

虽然Clint很好奇这个送货员是怎么做到的，但是看了看仍然蹲坐在原地的狗狗，Clint想了想，为了安全着想，他还是从大树的另一边溜了下来跑回了家。

 

 

 

在忍受了七年的无聊课程之后，Coulson现在已经是个十六岁的‘高中生’了，虽然他多少还是有点不适应高中生的生活。Well，虽然有着一副高中生的皮相，但他的本质其实还是个中年官僚。你不能期望一个中年官僚能习惯一群高中生的生活不是嘛？就算他是一个适应能力很好的特工。而且这并不是一个任务，而是Phil Coulson的人生。再一次的人生。

并不是没有想过要跳级，只不过，毕竟是带着记忆重生到了过去，Coulson不确定如果他做了一些跟他记忆里不一样的事情——比如跳级——会不会引起蝴蝶效应什么的。所以Coulson还是安安分分地一级一级地读了上来。况且如果一下子跳级跳的太快——比如一下子从小学跳到大学毕业什么的，那肯定多多少少都会引起一些关注，让他被别人注意，这并并不十分有利于他成为一名探员。你说让他就跳个一两级？那些课程也还是很无聊的啊，那样的话跳不跳级也就没太大区别了。

不管怎么样，Coulson现在已经十六岁了，两天前他已经拿到了驾照，而他只要在假期剩余的时间里再做个兼职，加上他已经有的一些存款，他很快就能拥有自己的一辆车了。

为了尽快把他的车领回家，Coulson决定再去看看有没有什么兼职可以做。

刚走出家门，Coulson就碰到了他们的邻居——隔壁家的Miller太太。

“Coulson家的男孩，你最近怎么样？”Miller太太握着水管一边浇花一边说着。

“日安，Miller太太。我很好。”Coulson一边向外走一边向Miller太太点点头打了声招呼。

“Hey，Coulson家的男孩，你拿到驾照了吗？”Miller太太在Coulson快要走到大路上的时候突然叫住了他。

“我前两天刚刚拿到了驾照，Miller太太。”Coulson微笑起来。

“Oh，那太好了。你有兴趣到我儿子的家具卖场里帮忙送一下货来赚点零用钱吗？”

于是就这样的，还没走到自家门前的大路上，Coulson就已经获得了一份兼职。

但是同时Coulson也相当疑惑，因为他记得，他的上一个十六岁，他也获得了一份兼职，但是是通过另一个邻居获得的，而且那时的只是一份骑着自行车送报纸的兼职。Coulson不止一次地疑惑为什么有些事情变得不一样了？就像他的数学老师不是他记忆中的那个年轻的女老师，而是变成了一个中年男人。他甚至曾经怀疑他记错了，但他不可能记错这么多事情，他又没有得老年痴呆。

Well，或许历史重来了一次，它想要点小改变？毕竟对现在正在发生的这个时间里，他已经是一个‘不一样’的Coulson了，毕竟他是带着记忆重生的不是吗？

总之，Coulson很快地就学会了如何检视货物，安排送货，然后开着车将货物送到指定的地点去。

今天的下午并不是那么忙，但是还是有那么两三家的货要送。

当Coulson检视完了最后一个订单之后他才发现，这个客人的地址离Clint的家似乎只有几个街区的距离。

或许可以去看看Clint？

这个念头随即又被Coulson自己给否定了。他和Clint按照他已经经历了一遍的历史来说，应该是在他把Clint带进局里的时候才第一次见面。他不应该这个时候就去看Clint，还不是时候。

叹了口气，把这些念头都跑到脑后，Coulson已经检视好了货物安排好了送货，开车前往客人外送的地址。

Coulson走下车，对着签收单上的地址确认着收货人的家庭地址。唔，是这一家没错了了。Coulson拿着签收单走向那家人的门口，却听到身后有军犬的叫声。回头一看，一只有些愤怒的马里努阿犬正向他奔来，似乎想要扑上来咬他。Coulson条件发射地用荷兰语说出让狗静止的指令，狗狗瞬间安静了下来。这时候Coulson才想起要看看四周有没有注意到他。

好在，附近都没有人。Coulson这才松了口气走上前去敲门。

“您好，先生！您的家具到了！”


	3. 初遇

距离那个他要到马戏团去的那个日子越来越近了，而Clint心里也就越来越有种说不出的滋味。

去了马戏团，代表他离能够摸到他熟悉的弓箭、能进入神盾和见到他的Phil的日子也越来越近了。但同时，他也知道在他的Phil来接他之前，他在马戏团的日子就算他再怎么避免也是不会好过到哪里去。

时常的挨饿还有打骂，那多到做不完的练习，发不完的传单还有各种因打骂或者在表演中的受伤和疼痛。就连能带给他莫大安慰的弓箭也不是一进马戏团他就能碰到的。而且这种不好过的日子在Phil来接他之前，会持续相当长的一段时间。

Clint有考虑过不去马戏团而是去别的地方随便找个工作谋生，但是虽然他的思想上是个成年人，他甚至会许多大部分普通人都不会的技能，他的外表却还是个小孩子。他的能力也因为这小孩子的身材而大大的受到了限制，因此在工作这方面他真的没有太多的选择。更不要说，没有一个正常人会真的去雇用一个‘小朋友’的。

So，最终的选择看起来也就还是只有去马戏团这一个选项了，除了马戏团他也没别的地方可以去了。Clint垮下了肩膀深深地叹了口气。

进入了马戏团之后，有了之前的经验，这次Clint在马戏团里可是学乖了很多，比起之前也机灵多了，虽然还是时不时的会遭到打骂，但Clint已经尽自己的努力将情况改善了不少了。

呼，再当一回缩小版的自己，哪怕是重生了知道会发生什么，却也还真的不是一件容易的事啊。心里这么想着，Clint转了转脖子一直向路人们递传单的手，放松了一下肩膀手臂还有脖子，呼出了长长的一口气。

Clint已经进入马戏团快半年了。每天晚上Clint所在的马戏团有表演，在傍晚快要表演之前他们还要发一发传单来拉拢更多的客人进来看表演，如果拉不到足够的人来看表演，那表演结束后，他们很肯能就要饿肚子直到第二天的中午了，如果碰上老板心情不好还可能会挨一顿打。

今天则是轮到了Clint和马戏团里一个负责整理道具的叫Andy的小男孩一起发传单。

“先生进来看看吧！这里有很精彩的马戏团表演！”嘴里朝路人喊着诸如此类的话，并且时不时地给路人递上一张传单，Clint觉得有点枯燥乏味，已经快半年了，他现在就只盼着Phil来接他的日子能早点到来了。

这里刚刚心里还想着Phil呢，结果一转头，出现在Clint视线里的一个人让他整个人都愣住了。Clint不敢相信地眨了眨眼睛，手一抖差点把手上的一叠传单都掉到地上了，然而他的手随即又死死地抓住了那叠传单。

他看见了Phil Coulson出现了在他眼前！活的Phil Coulson！

虽然没有穿着标志性的黑西装加领带还有黑皮鞋，但是Clint还是一眼就认出了那是Coulson。而他身上穿着的那件印有美国队长的周边T恤更是证明了他就是Phil Coulson。

Clint的内心先是感到了莫大的惊喜，紧接着却又皱起了眉，心里开始觉得不对。Phil不应该在这个时候出现，不是现在。随后他又转念一想，或许上一次是Phil来看表演的时候我由于种种原因没有看到Phil呢？再加上上一次可不是我发的传单呢，我也还不知道Phil，那就更加不会注意到在观众席上的他了。

看着Clint呆呆地盯着Coulson，和他一起发传单的Andy顺着他的视线看了过去。嗯？Clint这是看上了这个小哥？看上去身材不错嘛，不过印着美国队长的T恤......？唔，撇开这点不说，其实还是蛮帅的。

“Hey，Clint你是不是看上了这个小哥了？”Andy走到Clint身边撞了撞他的肩膀，凑到他耳边悄悄地问着。

“啊......？”Clint有点茫然地转过头看着Andy。

“我说你是不是看上那个小哥了？就穿着美国队长T恤的那个。”Andy朝Coulson的方向努了努嘴。

“What...？不，我只是......”Andy调笑的语气不知怎么的就让被发现了在看着Coulson的Clint瞬间脸红了。

“别紧张哥们儿，我帮你把他弄过来，接下来你可要好好把握机会啊。”Andy贱贱地笑了两声拿着传单就朝Coulson走去。

 

 

 

 

在假期剩下的日子里，Coulson一直在做兼职。在离开学还有一周半的时候，他终于结束了他的兼职，同时也赚够了钱给自己买一辆稍微好一点的二手跑车了。

早在兼职结束前的一个星期Coulson已经去挑选过车了，他一眼就看中了一辆红色的二手跑车。与其说是他看中了那辆跑车倒不如说是那辆跑车让他想起了Lola才会让他决定要买下这辆车。

Coulson和卖家约好了要试车的日子，并且决定如果这辆车跑起来没什么问题的话他就买下这辆车。

虽然这辆车的性能不如改装过的Lola好，这辆车也不是什么大牌子的车，但是就Coulson能给出的价格来说，这辆车的性能还不错。最重要的是，在公路上试车的时候，Coulson觉得和这辆车跑起来的感觉非常好。

而现在，Coulson开着这辆已经属于他自己的红色跑车，向城外驶去。他听说有个马戏团这段时间都在城外，他决定去看看，让自己过一个轻松愉快的周末。

等到他停好车，远远地看到马戏团的大帐篷的入口上方的横幅绣着的马戏团的名字的时候，Coulson才发现那是他曾经在Clint的资料上看到过的，Clint所在的马戏团的名字。

既然来都来了，还是去看看吧。犹豫了一下，Coulson还是决定去看看。

只是去看看，低调的坐在人群中，Clint他还不认识我，哪怕看到我了他不会注意到我的。Coulson这么对自己说着，一边向不远处的大帐篷走去。

突然的，一个手里拿着传单的男孩儿出现在了Coulson面前。

“帅哥来看看马戏吧，今晚的表演很精彩，而且像你这样的帅哥还可以得到最好的位置哦！来吧！”一边说着这个男孩儿一边把一张传单塞到了Coulson手里然后抬起头给了他一个看上去并不怎么真心的微笑和一个有点微妙的眼神。

Coulson被这个男孩儿弄得有点愕然，但仍旧是拿着传单对着男孩点了点头说了声谢谢，然后走向了帐篷的入口买了票进场。

被这个男孩这么一打岔，被男孩转移了注意力的Coulson并没有看到不远处的Clint。而Clint也因为不知道该如何去‘认识’Coulson而没有上前去攀谈。

表演说不上非常的精彩，期间Coulson也并没有非常专注于表演上，他时不时的环顾着四周想要看看能不能看到Clint，只是每次都只能捕捉到一闪而过的好像是Clint的瘦小身影。

想到Clint，Coulson就再也无法集中自己的注意力到表演上了。他的Clint，他那只喜欢窝在他怀里啃饼干弄得他的西装上都是饼干碎屑的爱撒娇却又容易害羞的小鸟。

在他‘死’前的最后一秒，他最放心不下的也是最不舍的，就是Clint。等到再次醒过来的时候，他发现一切的时间都倒退了，他又变回了婴儿。时间倒退了，好像一切又都重新开始了。他一方面非常想念他的Clint，另一方面却又很烦恼很害怕。

时间倒退了，如果一切都还是按照既定的轨道发展的话，他终究还是会进入神盾局，等到那个时候他还是会碰到他的小鹰。然而他还存留着时间倒退之前的记忆，他也发现虽然很多事情都跟他记忆中的一样，都一一发生了，但是也有例外和变化。万一这一次他的小鹰是个‘例外’，他的小鹰不再喜欢他了，不再爱他了，他又该要如何去忍受那种煎熬......？

每次只要一想起Clint那阳光却又带点傻气的微笑，充满撒娇和爱意的亲吻和拥抱，还有毫无防备的睡颜，Coulson都会觉得心就像突然被冰冻了，难受的似乎停止了跳动。或许重来的这一次，他可以再靠近Clint，他可以再让Clint信任他，但是这些曾经只属于他的，只有他拥有的一切，或许都可能无法再拥有了。这样的难过这样的痛他该如何承受？

到了最后，Coulson仍旧是没有真正的看见Clint，而他的注意力已经完全不在表演上了。他几乎是有些恍惚地离开了马戏团，甚至没有注意到他的钱包落在了座位上。

等他发现他的钱包没有跟着他回家的时候，Coulson已经回到家里了。叹了口气，Coulson想想还是决定算了。

虽然他还挺喜欢那个钱包的，不过所幸钱包里的现金并不多，唯一比较麻烦的是里面的证件需要重新办理了。而Coulson决定明天再去烦恼这个事情。

洗了个热水澡，穿上了舒适的睡衣然后滑进了被窝里，Coulson仍旧无法克制地想到Clint。他真的很想念他的小鹰，哪怕这个小鹰并不是时时刻刻都那么的听话，而且还时不时地说一些让人真的很想打他屁股的话。一边想念着Clint，Coulson迷迷糊糊之中睡着了。他没想到第二天还有个大‘惊喜’等着他。

第二天的早上和平时的早上并没有什么不同，一直到中午，一切都与往常一样没什么特别的。午饭过后，Coulson正准备在沙发上坐下，看看电视剧什么的。就在这个时候，电话突然就响起了。虽然眼睛还是盯着电视，但Coulson仍然顺利地接起了电话。

“你好，这里是Coulson家。”

电话的那头却没有回应。

“Hello？”Coulson觉得有点奇怪，还以为是对方听不见他刚刚说的话。

“Phil......？”这一声Phil里包含了太多的情感，激动，不确定，甚至有着一丝丝的颤抖。而那稚嫩的嗓音Coulson十分确定自己并不认识，可是这一声带着哭腔的“Phil”却让Coulson不由得感到了心疼。

就像是有人在他心口处重重地击了一拳般。


	4. 回家

在马戏团外看到了Coulson这件事真的让Clint非常的惊讶，他本来还以为至少还要再等上个几年——等Coulson来接他的时候——他才会再见到Coulson的。

看着Coulson接过了传单向Andy道了声谢然后走到了帐篷的入口买了票进场，期间并没有发现站在不远处的自己，Clint心中既感到松了一口气却又觉得有点失望。

他还没准备好也不知道要怎么才能很自然地‘认识’Coulson，所以Clint心里还是有点庆幸Coulson并没有注意到他的。

只是同时Clint也觉得心里有点难受。看着Coulson就这么进场了，甚至没有注意到他，Clint这下很肯定Coulson并没有重生了。在心里感到难过的同时，他也明白眼前这个刚刚走进马戏团的Coulson只是Coulson而已，他还没有变成他的Phil。

嗯，是暂时还没有而已，等进了神盾局，早晚有一天我会让‘Coulson’变成‘他的Phil’的！Clint在心里这么对自己说着，瞬间又好像充满了期待和希望。

在表演进行的时候，Clint有几次想要试着在帷幕的后面透过缝隙偷偷地瞄一眼Coulson的，无奈的是哪怕是在帷幕后方，Clint也不比在台上表演的人要空闲，甚至可以说是更忙。哪怕是想方设法地努力透过帷幕的缝隙向外瞄去，Clint所能得到的也只是那么匆匆的一瞥。

Clint一边完成着被指派的工作，一边在心里安慰着自己，表演结束后在观众散场的时候或许还可以看上两眼呢。

当Clint终于完成了他被分配到的工作，他却失望地发现观众们已经走光了。Clint茫然地坐在帷幕前看着已经没有一个人的观众台。Clint知道Coulson在未来的那一天还是会来接他的，那时他就能再见到Coulson的，只是现在他的心里还是忍不住地觉得非常失落。

“臭小子你躲在这里是想要偷懒吗？！”背后传来了马戏团老板的吼叫，Clint一个激灵感觉到了脑袋后的一阵掌风，一低头躲过了一个巴头然后拔腿就跑。

“不是的！我马上去干活！”一边跑着险险地躲过了马戏团老板的又一个巴掌。

Clint回头看了看并没有追着他打的老板，心里庆幸今天晚上的生意还不错，至少老板的心情不坏，还不至于要打他来出气。同时Clint也看到了负责打扫观众台的那个孩子——是叫Tim还是Jim？他并没有很关心——从Coulson刚刚坐的位置上捡起了一个什么东西。但还没等到Clint能仔细看，老板已经有点不高兴的脸就出现在了Clint的视线里，Clint只好加快了脚步跑回后台去帮忙收拾东西了。

晚上当Clint吃完了他那少的可怜的晚餐（两片白面包和一杯水），坐在他的‘小床’上——实际上那甚至不能称之为床，一个薄薄的垫子一条毯子和一件叠起来用来当做枕头的破旧的T恤，而这些就是Clint的‘床铺’的全部，或许应该称之为一个窝更合适？Anyway，当Clint吃完晚餐坐在他的小窝里的时候，老板路过了Clint身边顺手就将一个什么东西扔给了Clint：“小子，把这个东西处理掉。”

Clint下意识地接过老板的助手扔给他的不知道什么东西，看了看已经走远了的老板然后将视线转回了他手里的东西。

他手里握着的是一个一个星星和条纹图案的钱包。

当他打开钱包看到里面有什么的时候，Clint倒抽了一口冷气。

一打开钱包就能看见里面放照片的小格子里有一张美国队长的小卡片，非常显眼。

Oh，天呐！这是绝对就是Phil Coulson的钱包！

Clint翻了翻钱包，里面已经空了，没有一分钱。很显然老板已经将里面的钱都拿走了，不过证件倒是都还在。唔，还有几张超市购物和pizza外送的收据。

Clint翻了翻那几张收据，在看到那几张外送单上的pizza的口味的时候他忍不住微笑了起来。这绝对是Coulson的pizza外送单，那几种口味都是Coulson的最爱。

除此之外，Clint还发现了pizza外送单上有用潦草的字迹写着的Coulson家的电话。

看着手里的Coulson的证件和那几张写着Coulson家里电话的收据，Clint咬了咬下唇，眼下他有个机会可以联系到Phil，而这让他非常的心动。

‘这是一个可以和他见上一面的机会，我可以打电话给Phil，然后把证件还给他，这样就能见到他了！见面的时候只要我小心地不露陷就好了。这应该相当的容易，毕竟现在的Phil并没有受过神盾局的特工训练，我很容易就可以蒙混过去的。’

脑子飞速地一转，就这么打定了主意的Clint把手里的证件和收据塞回了钱包然后藏好。想到老板刚刚说的话，Clint耸了耸肩，well，老板并没有说要他怎么‘处理’这个钱包不是吗，把他还给主人也是一种处理方法。

藏好了钱包，Clint缩到被子里面准备睡觉了。马戏团里没有电话，他明天还要想办法偷偷跑出去找个地方打电话呢。

等到第二天午饭后趁大家都在做练习，老板在午休，没有人注意到他，Clint手里紧紧地攥着写着Coulson家电话的收据和他偷偷存起来的一些零钱偷偷地跑了出去。

当电话终于拨出去之后，Clint能感觉到自己的手在抖。是的，他在紧张。

听筒里传来的每一声‘嘟——’声都让Clint感觉十分的漫长，每一声都让他感觉更加紧张也更加焦躁。

万一Phil在忙别的听不到电话响怎么办？万一Phil家里没人怎么办？万一、万一Phil家的电话坏了怎么办？！

“你好，这里是Coulson家。”

电话那头传来了熟悉却又有点陌生的嗓音。那是年轻的，高中生Phil的声音。

就在那一瞬间，所有的紧张和焦躁都消失不见了。一直压抑着的感情随之涌了出来，所有的想念和情绪仿佛是爆炸般溢满了Clint心头。自知道Coulson的死讯到现在重生了满满的七年，从不曾停止过却又无法传达的思念和爱恋，都让Clint克制不住地想要流泪。

这个熟悉的声音，他有多久没有听到了？

“Hello？”

听到听筒里再次传来声音，回过神来的Clint情不自禁地就脱口而出：“Phil......？”

Clint他自己都没意识到他的这一声Phil里包含了多少情感，他甚至没有意识到自己的声音里已经带上了哭腔。

 

 

 

纵然是那一声带着哭腔的“Phil”让Coulson没有缘由地感到了心疼，Coulson却还是感到很疑惑。

那一声Phil里似乎包含了许多情感，喊出这一声的人也仿佛是陷入了什么回忆之中。

“请问你是哪位？”

“Oh，呃，我找Phil Coulson，请问他在吗？”电话那头的人像是反应了过来，迅速收拾了情绪然后开口问道。

听着电话的那头的人迅速恢复正常的声音，开口要找的人是自己，Coulson心里又多了一分疑惑。

“我就是Phil Coulson，请问找我有什么事吗？”

“先生你好，我是Clint Barton。唔，你还不认识我，但我想你应该记得昨晚你去的那个马戏团吧？我就是那个马戏团里的。你的钱包落在这里了，我捡到了，但是里面已经空了，只剩下一些证件和收据。”

听着电话那头的人报上了姓名，Coulson怔愣了一下，握着听筒的手不自觉地收紧了。Clint？Clint怎么会有我的电话？

像是知道他在想什么，Clint又开口了，软软糯糯的童音里似乎带着一丝丝的胆怯：“先生，你的钱包里有写着你的名字的证件，还有写着这个电话的pizza外送收据。”

“哦，原来是这样......”听着那让人心疼的带有一丝胆怯的软软的童音，Coulson握着听筒的手再次不自觉地收紧了。

然而现在他的内心更多的却是恐慌。

为什么他会在这个时候接到这个电话？为什么会是Clint捡到了他的钱包？为什么Clint会给他打电话？是不是他昨天去马戏团这个行为产生了蝴蝶效应？！或许从一开始他就不应该走进那个马戏团！

“先生，呃，虽然我很想把你的证件给你送过去，可是我不能离开马戏团太久，所以只能麻烦你亲自过来取了......”听到Clint嗫嚅着，Coulson回过神来，突然的就觉得心里最柔软的部分被触动了。

他甚至可以想象出Clint一手握着听筒嗫嚅着，另一只手紧张地摸摸自己的后脑勺然后又不安地摸摸自己脖子的画面。于是答应的话也就脱口而出了。

“没问题，很感谢你为了要还我证件而联系我。我什么时候过去比较方便呢？”才说完Coulson心里就开始后悔了。谁知道他就这样去见了Clint又会对之后的发展造成什么样的影响呢？！

“今天傍晚？在马戏团外的那个移动冰激凌摊位那里怎么样？我想在表演之前还是能找个空档和你在马戏团外碰面的。”

不，别答应，快拒绝。你不应该跟他见面的。

“没问题。”

不！你应该拒绝！你这么做只会让蝴蝶效应越来越厉害！

“Hey，我想我真的得走了，我已经出来有一会儿了。”

Clint要挂电话了，快拒绝他！

“好的，傍晚见。”

该死的，快拒绝！

“嗯，傍晚见。”

虽然心里不断地对自己说要拒绝这次的见面，但Coulson却无法控制自己答应了Clint的见面要求。

深深地叹了口气挂掉了电话，Coulson直接开始考虑要不要干脆就不去了。

可是一想到Clint会在那个移动冰激凌摊位那里一直等着他，一直等，一直等，等到马戏都散场了，马戏团的老板发现Clint一直在外面。马戏团的老板扯着Clint的衣领要求Clint回去，但是Clint却哭着不愿意离开，因为他没有等到自己。生气的马戏团老板返回到马戏团的大本营里拿出了鞭子......

不！Coulson闭了闭眼，打断自己的想象。他知道Clint有多固执，如果他不去......他不能让这样的事情发生！

虽然Coulson心里还是有许多让他很在意的疑惑，一开始的那一声带着哭腔的“Phil”真的让Coulson非常的在意，但转念一想，想到如果他不去将会发生的事情，Coulson还是果断地关掉了客厅的电视，迅速地上楼换好衣服抓好钥匙，开着车向城外马戏团所在的位置驶去。

等Coulson到达了昨天他来过的停车场，时间离傍晚还有一段时间。Coulson坐在车上，不容许自己心里有一点的不确定。

既然已经答应了，那就继续下去吧。如果说昨天他的行为已经引起了蝴蝶效应，那么今天就算他不来也不会让事情回到原来的轨道。既然是这样的话，那也就没有必要避免自己和Clint的见面了。哪怕蝴蝶效应使得接下来的事情都改变了，他对Clint的爱不会有一丝一毫的改变。在Clint的有能力保护好自己之前，他也会保护好、爱护好他的Clint的。不管是以何种身份。

到了傍晚，当Clint出现在移动冰激凌摊位前的时候，虽然现在的Clint又瘦又小，短短的金发也非常黯淡无光，Coulson一下子就认出了Clint。看着Clint似乎有些僵硬的走路姿势，Coulson觉得似乎有哪里不对。皱了皱眉，Coulson立马下车锁好车然后朝着Clint快步走了过去。

“Hey，Coulson先生。”

“Clint Barton？”Coulson伸出了他的右手。

而眼前的Clint看着Coulson伸出的手，似乎有点犹豫，最终却还是抬起了右手握上了Coulson的手。

“嘶——”就在Clint握上Coulson的手的一瞬间，Clint发出了一声抽气声。

似乎是他的动作扯到了什么伤口。

就在听到Clint抽气的那一刹，Coulson的脸色瞬间变得非常不好。

“你受伤了？！伤口在哪里？”Coulson黑着脸问。

不经意间抬头看到Coulson脸色，感觉就像回到了Clint重生前每次出完任务Coulson知道他受伤的时候。虽然那种感觉一下子就消失了，但Clint下意识地回答：“在后背......”

Coulson蹲下，双手轻轻地搭着Clint的双肩，温柔却又不容抗拒地将Clint转过去背对他。伸手轻轻稍微掀起T恤的一角，Coulson感到呼吸一窒，震惊又心疼地看着Clint背上很明显是新添的大大小小的鞭痕。

“Coulson先生......？”Coulson抬眼，看着Clint带着小心翼翼的表情转过头轻声询问。

“Clint......我可以叫你Clint吗？”在得到点头肯定之后Coulson才继续，“Clint，你愿意到我家里来，让我为你处理伤口吗？”

“......你是说真的吗，先生？”

看着Clint转回身来，一脸好像不敢相信自己的好运的表情，Coulson握紧了拳克制住自己对马戏团老板的怒气，让自己脸上的表情尽量地柔和：“Phil，叫我Phil。还有，是的，我是说真的。”

看着眼前眼中已经弥漫起水雾的Clint用力地点了点头，Coulson立即抱起了Clint，一手环着他的肩让Clint可以靠在他的怀里，一秒都不耽误地尽量快速却平稳地向停车场走去。现在最重要的是给他的小鸟处理伤口，那群混蛋他总是会有办法收拾他们的。

“很好，Clint，我们回家。”


	5. 留下来

在电话的那头问到“请问你是哪位？”之后，Clint才意识到自己居然开口叫了一声“Phil”。

迅速地整理好情绪，当做什么都没有发生过一般，努力用正常的声音向电话的那头解释了一番，心里只希望Coulson并没有听清楚自己叫的那声“Phil”。

直奔主题地向对方那头的人解释了自己为什么会打电话给他，Clint看了看手中拿着的收据和钱包，突然心里就开始觉得非常忐忑，万一Coulson不相信他怎么办？

不论如何，他都必须努力给Coulson留下一个很好的印象。

咬了咬下唇又看了看手中的东西，Clint快速地想了想作为一个‘善良正直的孩子’在这个时候会用什么样语气说什么样的话来这位从不曾见面的‘先生’相信他。接着他补上了一句“先生，你的钱包里有写着你的名字的证件，还有写着这个电话的pizza外送收据。”声音里带着一丝控制地非常好的一个孩子应有的胆怯。

“哦，原来是这样......”

听着Coulson说完这句之后就没了下文，Clint再次开始感到紧张。为什么Phil不说话？是因为不相信他吗？

瞟了眼墙上的钟，Clint发现他已经偷偷跑出来有一段不短的时间了，他必须要马上回去了，否则被发现了可是要挨打的。不是说Clint害怕那些疼痛，只是又有谁是真正喜欢那些暴力的鞭打的呢？更何况Clint现在可是小孩子的身体，而且这副身体哪怕是在Clint有意识地锻炼下，也并没有变的很强壮。

再次瞟一眼墙上的钟，Clint明白如果自己要约Phil出来见面的话就要赶快开口了！

“先生，呃，虽然我很想把你的证件给你送过去，可是我不能离开马戏团太久，所以只能麻烦你亲自过来取了......”将钱包和收据都放到了口袋里收好，Clint一手握着听筒嗫嚅着，另一只手紧张地摸摸自己的后脑勺然后又不安地摸摸自己脖子——他真的很不确定Coulson是不是会答应过来拿回他的钱包。

“没问题，很感谢你为了要还我证件而联系我。我什么时候过去比较方便呢？”电话那头的Coulson非常轻易的就答应了，这让Clint松了口气，这样他也就不需要再想办法让Coulson相信他了。

“今天傍晚？在马戏团外的那个移动冰激凌摊位那里怎么样？我想在表演之前还是能找个空档和你在马戏团外碰面的。”Clint努力地保持了镇定约定了位置。他甚至还有些雀跃，不过他还是尽力压制自己的情绪，不让自己‘露陷’，努力地想要表现成一个‘正常的孩子’。

“没问题。”

这下Clint真的是高兴地想要跳起来了欢呼一声了。已经整整七年了啊，他已经整整七年没有Coulson的任何消息了。哪怕是昨天晚上，也只是在忙碌中用余光捕捉到了对方的身影，而今天傍晚，他就要和Coulson见面了！

虽然很高兴，但Clint还是明白自己必须回马戏团了。

“Hey，我想我真的得走了，我已经出来有一会儿了。”

“好的，傍晚见。”

“嗯，傍晚见。”

挂掉了电话之后，Clint几乎是用尽了所有的自制力才克制住自己，让自己不要跳起来大声地欢呼那么几声，就像一个该死的小女生要见到偶像一样兴奋。

只是等Clint用最快的速度赶回到马戏团，看到老板手里拿着卷起来长鞭愤怒地朝自己走来的时候，他知道自己是免不了这一顿打的了。

“啊哦......”老板今天的心情可不太好，加上他又偷跑了出去这么久，Clint知道这一顿打自己是不能逃过去的了。

Clint明白他不能逃不能躲，否则会引来更多的打骂。他所能做的就是保护好自己，尽可能的让自己的头部和双手不被抽打到。

当被愤怒的老板冲过来一脚踹翻在地，抬手狠狠地抽下第一鞭的时候，Clint习惯性地蜷缩了起来做出一个自我保护的姿势。

小心地护住自己的头部，承受着落到背上的鞭打和夹杂在其中的拳打脚踢，Clint咬紧牙关不让自己泄露出一丝丝的代表着疼痛的叫喊，等着老板发泄完他的怒气。

背部下方突如其来的一阵疼痛让Clint差点一口气没喘上来——老板的那一脚肯定踢到了前两天受伤的却还没痊愈的位置。剧烈的疼痛让Clint的额头上一下子就冒出了冷汗。

等老板终于发泄够了他的怒气之后，Clint的背上已经布满了大大小小的鞭痕和大块大块的乌青。

一直等老板走远了之后，Clint才慢慢地撑着一旁的放道具的箱子站了起来，慢慢地挪到了自己的小窝。这样程度的鞭打对Clint来说并没有什么大不了，以他的毅力他能承受的远远不止这些，只是他现在的这瘦弱的身体去无法承受更多了。光是换下已经被鞭子抽的破破烂烂的衣服就已经快要用光了他所有的力气了。

Clint只能小心翼翼地行动，尽力不去扯到背后的那些伤口。一不小心动作过大了扯动到了背后的伤口，那种疼痛似乎要把他整个人的力气都抽光，Clint只能慢慢地趴到床上，趁老板没有再来找他麻烦的时候休息一会儿。

终于到了傍晚，Clint再次偷溜了出来，以尽量不扯到背上的伤口的缓慢速度和有点僵硬的姿势挪动到了移动冰激凌摊位前。

不一会儿，Coulson也按照约定的出现了在移动冰激凌摊位前。

“Hey，Coulson先生。”

“Clint Barton？”Coulson向Clint伸出了他的右手。

Clint看着眼前他思念了七年之久的Phil Coulson伸出的手，虽然很高兴却还是有点犹豫。最终他还是抬起了右手握上了眼前的手。

“嘶——”就在握上Coulson的手的一瞬间，Clint毫不意外地因疼痛而发出了一声抽气声。

接下来事情的发展却似乎太过于超出Clint的意料之外了。等他真正地回过神来，他已经被Coulson抱了起来，跟着Coulson回家处理伤口了。

 

 

 

 

当Coulson带着Clint终于回到家的时候，Coulson夫妇已经回到家了。看到儿子抱着一个小男孩进门，Coulson夫妇非常的惊讶，但在他们能开口之前Phil就打断了他们：“Mom，dad，快打电话给我们的家庭医生，他发烧了。在这之后我会跟你们解释的。”说完Phil就抱着Clint往楼上自己的卧室走去。

在他身后，虽然有点担忧，但Coulson夫妇还是按照Phil所说的打电话叫来了他们的家庭医生。接着Mr.Coulson留在了客厅等待家庭医生的到来，而Mrs.Coulson则走上楼去希望他的儿子Phil能至少简略地解释一下这到底是怎么一回事，发生了什么。

在回家的路上，Phil为了不压到Clint的伤口就让他趴在了后座。一路上Phil一边开着车，一边从后视镜中注意着在后座上的Clint。看到Clint闭上眼睛休息Phil起初还以为Clint是睡着了，直到他看到Clint脸上泛着不正常的红他才明白过来Clint是因为背后的伤口没有好好地处理而发炎导致发烧了。所幸的是他们很快就到了Coulson家。

将Clint放到床上，Phil让Clint保持着趴卧着不会压到伤口的姿势，然后自己走到浴室里准备好了热的水和毛巾。

“Phil，is everything alright？”Mrs.Coulson一脸担忧地看着趴在床上的Clint。

“我想或许并不怎么好，母亲。”Phil坐在了床边为Clint擦去了额头和脖子上的汗，然后小心翼翼地揭开了Clint身上的T恤的下摆。

“Oh，上帝啊！”看到了Clint身上那些大大小小的鞭痕和又青又紫的淤痕，Mrs.Coulson禁不住小小的惊叫了一声，伸手捂住了嘴巴。

“我昨天去看了一场马戏团的表演却在那里落下了钱包。这个孩子，他叫Clint Barton，他捡到了我的钱包。今天我去取回我的钱包的时候发现了他背上的伤痕，我就带他回来了。任何一个孩子都不应该被这样对待。”

“Oh，可怜的孩子。是的，任何一个孩子都不应该被这样对待。等他好了，如果他愿意的话，他可以一直留在我们家做我们家的小儿子。你愿意多一个弟弟吗？”Mrs.Coulson坐到了床的另一边摸了摸Clint的头，抬头看了眼Phil。

Phil犹豫了一下，却也还是点了点头。

家庭医生并没有让他们等很久，很快他就到了Coulson家。处理完Clint的伤口后并且了解到这是怎么一回事之后，这个有点胖胖的和善的家庭医生同情地注视了Clint几秒钟然后转过头来叮嘱Phil好好照顾这个可怜的孩子。

临走之前家庭医生又再一次地叮嘱了Phil各种注意事项，俨然已经把Phil当做了Clint的哥哥了。

等Phil洗完澡出来摸了摸Clint的额头，Clint的热度已经退下来大半了。想起家庭医生走之前的叮嘱，为了防止Clint自己翻身压到伤口，Phil决定今晚让Clint趴在自己怀里睡。

在将自己和Clint在被窝里安顿好之后，Phil有一下没一下的抚摸着Clint那一头短短的又稍微有点扎手的短发，想起母亲刚刚对自己的询问，还有自己的犹豫，内心开始变得非常的纠结。

在去马戏团之前，自己已经想清楚了，昨天他的行为恐怕已经引起了蝴蝶效应，但哪怕蝴蝶效应使得接下来的事情都改变了，他对Clint的爱不会有一丝一毫的改变。在Clint的有能力保护好自己之前，他也会保护好、爱护好他的Clint的。不管是以何种身份。

只是这么做，会不会引起更大的蝴蝶效应呢？更重要的是，Clint愿不愿意留下来，愿不愿意加入我们，加入我的生活中呢？现在的Clint还只是孩子，而且是个这么单纯善良的孩子，他会想清楚什么才是他想要的吗？

对于这些问题，Phil没有答案。哪怕是一个都没有。

心里不断想着，不断担忧着这些问题，Phil也慢慢地放任自己让自己陷入了睡梦中。

接着的几天，Coulson一家人和Clint都相处的很愉快，Coulson夫妇甚至对Phil不太懂要如何和小朋友相处，所以偶尔也会出现手足无措的情况感到非常的有趣。实际上，与其说是Phil不太懂如何和小朋友相处，倒不如是他不知道如何和这个小朋友版的Clint Barton相处。在时光倒流之前，Clint是他的爱人，但现在不是。很明显以前的相处模式是行不通的，这也就导致了Phil偶尔的不确定和手足无措。

同时Clint的伤口也恢复的很好，人也恢复了精神。大家对此都感到很高兴。

就这么愉快地度过了三、四天，在第五天的时候，Phil没想到自己稍微提早了一点点从学校回来看到的会是这样情景——Clint穿着Phil借给他的对他来说过于宽大的T恤，一只脚已经跨出了窗外，很明显是想要顺着窗台爬下去。

“What the hell are you doing ?”感觉被这样的情景吓得要得心脏病了，Phil大步地走到窗台边伸手一把抱起了Clint然后将他放到了床上。

“我要回去马戏团......”Clint低着头用着小的几乎听不见的声音说着，但Phil还是听清楚了。

“你为什么要回去？是因为你不喜欢这里，不喜欢我们，不喜欢我吗......？”

“不是的！你们很棒！我很喜欢你们！”Clint大力地摇了摇头，“只是因为那里是我最后的家了......”

这一句话让Phil再也忍不住了，伸手就将Clint抱到自己怀里。管你什么蝴蝶效应，管你什么犹豫什么不确定，统统都见鬼去吧！他可不能再放开这只小鸟，让这只小鸟回去再受到伤害了！

“Listen，Clint。你不会再回去了，也不许再回去了。我给你处理好了伤口，让你养好了伤可不是为了让你回去再挨打的。你值得更好地，Clint，而不是那样的‘家’。You are not going anywhere.Stay here,stay with us.Be a part of our family.”

半晌，Phil终于感觉到了怀里的Clint点了点头，Clint答应了，他微笑着松了口气伸手拍了拍Clint的头。

“Good boy.”


	6. 离开

虽然眼前朝他伸出手的是Phil Coulson，但是Clint很清楚这不是重生之前他的那个Phil Coulson。这个Phil Coulson没有和他一起的那些美好回忆，这个Phil Coulson没有陪着他一起度过那些或者开心或者难过的每一个时刻。

虽然Clint觉得能再见到Phil很高兴，可是他却下意识地觉得有点犹豫，尤其是背后的伤——伸手握手的话必定会扯到伤口。但本着不想给Phil留下一个不懂礼貌的不好的印象的想法，Clint最终还是抬起了右手握上了眼前的手。

握手的时候理所当然的Clint感受到了剧烈的疼痛，然而他没想到会这么疼——疼的他眼里都弥漫起水雾，眼泪都快出来了。

之后的事真的是远远超出了Clint的意料之外。

在被Coulson抱起来的一瞬间，Clint心情就变得复杂起来了，因为被Coulson抱着跟单纯的握手这种小范围的接触完全不一样！

被抱起来的时候，Clint不敢伸手去环着Coulson来稳住自己，因为他知道他一动就会扯到伤口，所以他就只能整个人靠在Coulson的怀里。而这一认知让Clint有那么一瞬间的紧张和僵硬。

Clint知道抱着他的是Phil Coulson，只是这并不是他的那个Phil Coulson（好吧只是暂时还不是他的，早晚Clint还是会让Coulson再次成为他的），但是本质上来说Phil Coulson还是Phil Coulson，因为这是同一个人同一个灵魂。虽然现在的这个Phil Coulson还不是他的，但是这与之前属于他的那个Phil Coulson并没有本质上的区别。虽然被抱在怀里就像以前一样的有安全感，但他还是觉得有些别扭。

‘Oh god......STOP！再想下去自己都要晕了。’Clint在心里对自己翻了个大大的白眼。‘不管怎么样，现在正抱着我的这个人就是Phil Coulson，没什么好别扭的。’这么想着，他渐渐地放松了下来，同时他也感觉到，Coulson似乎以为Clint的那一小小下的僵硬和紧张是因为他自己抱着Clint的时候不小心碰到了Clint的某处伤口，所以动作越发的小心翼翼了。

Coulson的这一举动却让Clint觉得自己真的快要哭出来了。不管怎么样，Coulson还是这么的温柔。让人感觉如此温暖的Coulson他怎能不爱呢？

当看到Coulson的车的时候，Clint觉得他似乎看到了Lola，但他知道那不是Lola。只是这辆红色的跑车真的让他不自觉的就会想起Lola——他真的很想念和他的Phil一起驾驶着Lola去公路旅行的那些虽然短暂但非常愉快的假日。

趴在这辆会让他想起Lola的车——Clint决定一定要问问这辆车叫什么名字——的后座上的时候，Clint突然就开始意识到他这是要跟着Coulson回家了，这让Clint潜意识里觉得有什么不对。正当他想要细想到底是有什么地方不对的时候，一阵晕眩的感觉抓住了Clint，背上那种火辣辣的疼痛又仿佛一下子感觉鲜明了起来。Clint感到浑身发冷但他的额头却热的像是要烧起来一样。迷迷糊糊地趴在后座上，Clint就这么渐渐地昏睡了过去。

半睡半醒中Clint意识到自己似乎是发烧了。

‘一定是因为背上的伤口...’Clint无意识地想着，想要转个身却被一双手以不会弄疼他的力道按住了双臂，这让Clint下意识地瞬间绷紧了身体。

“It’s okay，Clint。不要乱动，放松，不然你会弄伤自己的。”Clint感觉自己好像听到了Coulson的声音在他耳边不断轻声的安慰着，他渐渐地放松了下来。

接着那双手又摸了摸他的额头，这让Clint无意识地蹭了蹭枕头然后又一次地陷入了半睡半醒的状态之中。

 

 

 

Clint完全清醒过来的时候其实是被自己一闪而过的念头惊醒的。  
　　现下所发生的一切都已经与他记忆中事情的走向相差太多了，很多事情似乎都已经偏离了原有的轨道。Clint记得自己重生之前曾经看过几部讲蝴蝶效应的小说和电影，他知道一个小小的蝴蝶效应会对未来产生怎样的巨大影响。  
　　在这个蝴蝶效应再变大之前，他必须要让事情回到原来的轨道上。  
　　他必须离开这里。

 

在Clint做出要离开Coulson家的决定之后，他才注意到自己还趴在床上，想要快速地爬起来却扯到了背后的伤口。

Oh,shit！他忘记了他背后那该死的伤口！

还有这该死的脆弱的身体！如果是以前，这种程度的伤根本不算什么！然而现在，不但身体脆弱，甚至连疼痛的忍耐度都不如以前！

不过，虽然他的伤口还是很疼，但是比昨天感觉要好多了。Clint记得在昏睡的时候，迷迷糊糊中他好像感觉到了有人为他处理了伤口。

低声诅咒着，Clint放慢了爬起来的速度，小心翼翼地以不会让他的后背太疼的动作爬下了床。

Clint爬下了床之后低头看了看，自己身上穿着的是柔软的珊瑚绒睡裤和带纽扣的睡衣。一定是为他处理伤口的人顺便帮他换掉的。

站在床边，Clint又环顾了一下四周。

他所处的这个房间并不是很大，房间的墙上和门背后贴了美国队长的海报，周围的东西都摆放的井井有条，整个房间看上去非常的简单、干净。

Clint马上就意识到，这是Coulson的房间。

他在Coulson的房间里，还在Coulson的床上，而且是青少年时的Coulson！这个事实让Clint稍微有点兴奋，但是想到他必须要离开的理由，蝴蝶效应，Clint就再也笑不出来了。

一想到蝴蝶效应，Clint就觉得很懊恼，因为回想起重生之后的不少细节都跟之前他经历过的那一世都不太一样。不是说完全不一样，只是有些小细节上就是不一样了。而他竟然一直都没想到这个！肯定是因为他重生之后做了某些事才导致这些小细节的改变的吧！而且他现在还跟Coulson见面了！还到Coulson家里了！鬼知道这下会造成什么样的蝴蝶效应！

叹了口气，Clint已经觉得开始有点不舍得这里了，但他真的必须狠下心来离开了。不然，天知道蝴蝶效应会让事情往什么奇怪的方向发展。

看了看他自己身上的睡衣，Clint真的不认为他的这身打扮适合在大街上晃来晃去，但现在在Coulson家里晃来晃去找自己那身破旧的衣服很显然不是个明智的选择。万一碰上了Coulson家里的人或者Phil，他该怎么解释他要找回他的衣服做什么呢？离开？像Phil这么善良的人，一定不会让他现在就离开的。

那么，只能穿着这身睡衣偷偷溜出去了。

Clint做了个深呼吸，慢慢地走到门边，然后小心翼翼地先将Coulson卧室的门打开了一条小缝。透过门缝看了看外面，然后Clint才慢慢地非常小心地探出了自己的小脑袋。左右看了看，没人，很好。Clint将门轻轻地拉开到足以让他整个人通过的位置，然后踮着脚走出了Coulson的房间，再转身轻轻地关上门。

尽量做到无声地走下楼梯，Clint在下楼梯的同时也看到了大门的位置。

‘很好，成功地下楼了，接下来只要走到门口离开就好了。但或许我该给他们留个纸条？至少要表示我的感谢。’这么想着，Clint又往客厅走去。

然而就在Clint踏入客厅的瞬间，他看到了Phil的妈妈——Coulson太太（‘如果我没猜错的话’Clint内心给自己补充）。当然的，正坐在沙发上看杂志的Coulson太太正好抬头，也看到了Clint。

“Oh，小家伙你起来了。”Coulson太太把Clint想要离开却被人看见而产生的些许紧张当成是自己吓到这个小家伙了。于是她走到Clint面前蹲下，让Clint能与自己平视，询问着Clint是否饿了，感觉好点了吗，诸如此类的问题。

Coulson太太不问还好，一问，Clint就觉得自己的肚子非常的饿，而他的肚子也在这个时候配合的响了一下。这让Clint无法自制地脸红了。

看着脸红了的Clint，Coulson太太觉得非常的可爱，这让她无法抑制地轻笑出声：“来吧小家伙，我们到厨房里给你找点吃的。”然后起身牵着Clint的手走到了厨房。

Clint顺从地跟着Coulson太太走到了厨房，然后小心地将Clint抱上了中岛台旁边的高脚凳。

Clint坐在高脚凳上，双腿不自觉地一晃一晃。看着眼前这么温柔，就跟Phil一样的Coulson太太为他准备吃的，这真的让Clint感到很温暖，根本无法拒绝她的好意。

但是，这也同时代表着，Clint Barton，在Coulson家的第一天，第一次尝试离开，失败。

 


	7. 番外1、游乐园(六一儿童节小甜饼)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久没更新了_(:з」∠)_  
> 因为最近实在是太忙了_(:з」∠)_  
> 也不知道还有没有人记得这篇文_(:з」∠)_  
> Anyway，儿童节，给大家来一发小甜饼好了~！  
> Hmm，或许真的要等放暑假了我才有空填坑？  
> 虽然速度很慢，但一定会填的！  
> 于是，儿童节小甜饼奉上~希望大家喜欢吧~！

番外1(儿童节小甜饼) 游乐园   
  
　　六一儿童节这天的早上，Clint和平时一样在同一个时间醒来。   
　　并不是说他对今天Coulson夫妇和他的Phil‘哥哥’要和他一起去游乐园这件事一点都不期待，只是已经做了多年的成人和特工，Clint已经不再会像小孩子一样对去游乐园这件事情期待到睡不着或者醒太早了。哪怕是他又重新做回小孩已经有很长一段时间了。   
　　不过，在Coulson一家面前，他必须表现的像一个真正的、正常的小孩一样。唔，或许还有些许内向和害羞？   
　　Anyway，只要是听到要去游乐园，又有那个小朋友会不高兴不期待的呢？所以Clint知道自己的反应必须得像正常的小朋友一样。他是Phil从马戏团里带回来的一个受虐待的孩子，或许有点胆怯、害羞和内向，但绝对不是不正常。所以哪怕他已经不是小孩子很多年了，他仍旧要在不是一个人的时候‘扮演’好小朋友这个‘角色’。   
　　其实很多时候Clint都不需要真的去演，因为他真的很开心。只是偶尔他必须要注意一下，不能表现的太过成熟了。   
　　‘话又说回来了，要叫Phil作Phil哥哥这还真的不是一般的......诡异...’Clint一边从衣柜里找出了一件紫色的T恤和一条七分牛仔裤换上一边这么想着。   
　　尽管那种感觉让Clint觉得至今无法适应，但在Coulson夫妇面前，Clint仍旧非常有礼貌非常乖巧地会叫Phil哥哥。但私下Clint都会直接叫Phil。Clint第一次这么做的时候他以为Phil会反对，然而虽然Phil并没有什么特别明显的表现，但Clint发誓他能感觉到Phil会更喜欢他直接喊Phil而不是Phil‘哥哥’。   
　　换好衣服洗漱完毕，Clint噔噔噔地跑到楼下的餐厅。像往常一样，Coulson先生和Phil都已经坐在了餐桌边上，Coulson先生在喝着咖啡看着报纸的经济版，Phil则是喝着橙汁看着报纸的体育版。而Coulson太太则在开放式的厨房里准备着早餐。   
　　听到Clint的脚步声，Coulson父子俩都从报纸里抬起了头。   
　　看着清晨的阳光透过窗户在Coulson家的餐厅里投下了温暖的光，还有眼前正在带给他温暖的Coulson一家，Clint给了他们一个大大的微笑。   
  
  
　　自Clint来到Coulson家，Coulson夫妇和Phil总会在周末带他去小公园野餐或者去参观博物馆之类的，去游乐园可是第一次呢。   
　　于是在前往游乐园的路上，在后座的Clint一直趴在车窗边看着窗外掠过的陌生景色一边神游，直到Phil的声音抓回了他的注意力。   
　　“Clint？”   
　　“Yes，Phil？”Clint扭过头看着Phil。   
　　“我们快到游乐园了，期待吗？”   
　　听到这个，Clint可爱的脸上带着小小的兴奋和期待，热切地点点头然后又转过头继续趴在车窗边看着窗外的车和景色。   
　　感受到了Clint的热切和期待，Phil伸手摸摸了Clint那毛茸茸的脑袋，微笑了起来。   
　　坐在前面驾驶座和副驾座上的Coulson夫妇在后视镜中看到了后座上的两个孩子小小的互动，不由得相视一笑。当初让Clint Barton这个可爱的孩子留下的决定是对的。Clint在Coulson家这半年来，Clint和Phil的变化也让Coulson夫妇非常高兴。   
　　这个看上去非常瘦弱且营养不良，带着满身伤痕来到Coulson家的孩子，在Coulson一家人的照顾还有他们的家庭医生的调理下，现在看上去已经比当初好太多了。   
　　当初那头黯淡无光的金发变成了现在的柔顺靓丽，让人看到了就会情不自禁地想要揉一揉。小家伙也比刚开始的时候长了点肉，虽然没有很多，但至少不再像刚开始一样瘦的好像风一吹就会飘走一样。现在的Clint看上去活泼又精神。而且Clint在Coulson家一直非常的懂事乖巧，Coulson夫妇都非常喜欢这个孩子。   
　　而他们的儿子Phil也有一些变化。曾经的Phil虽然很懂事，表面看上去与普通的少年并没有什么不同，然而作为Phil的父母，他们总是能感觉到Phil在为什么事而心烦。在Clint来了之后，Phil笑的更多了，也变得更有活力。他们有一次甚至看到Phil因为什么事而在跟Clint一起大笑！这可是非常难得的！   
　　Clint就像一个小天使一样，为这个家带来了更多的活力和快乐。虽然没有明确地说出来，但Coulson夫妇已经把Clint当做是Coulson家的一份子了。   
  
  
　　让入口的工作人员在手上绑好票带，Clint终于进入了游乐园。   
　　这并不是他第一次来游乐园。在他那两段还在马戏团里的日子里，他都跟随着马戏团到过不少的游乐园或者嘉年华做表演，但以游客的身份来游乐园玩，这还真的是第一次。   
　　站在入口，看着游乐园里的各种游乐设施，Clint突然有些不知所措了。这是他第一次来游乐园，不是很确定接下来他要做什么。   
　　像是知道他的心情一般，Phil在他身后走上来带着些许安慰意味地摸了摸他的头。   
　　“Hey，Clint，我们为什么不从左边的这个游乐设施开始一路玩过去呢？”   
　　Clint看了看左边的那个游乐设施——那是个在旋转的大转盘，转盘上有许多旋转着的茶杯形状的卡座，然后抬起头给了Phil一个微笑。   
　　结束了这个名为‘疯狂的茶杯’的游乐项目之后，Clint已经开始进入状态了。很快，在上午他就拉着Coulson夫妇和Phil和他一起玩了过山车、碰碰车还有海盗船和鬼屋。因为是六一儿童节，所以游乐园里满是小朋友和带着小朋友来过节的家长们。所以就一个上午的战绩来说，Clint他们干得不错。   
　　午餐是Coulson太太自己做的三明治，非常的美味。在午餐后，他们四个人还一起玩了会二十一点，Clint赢了大部分的代替筹码用的薯片和糖果。   
　　下午的项目比起上午刺激的项目倒是更加的轻松和悠闲。游览观光车、旋转木马、划小船。   
　　让Clint觉得最好笑的是小游戏铺的老板。他和Phil一起玩用气枪打气球的小游戏时，几乎把所有的奖品都赢了下来，游戏铺的老板脸都绿了。只是Clint没有注意到Phil对他的准头露出了满意的眼神。   
　　在他赢得的奖品中有娃娃还有各种各样的零食和汽水，Clint给自己留下了一瓶汽水还有所有的小饼干。   
　　“等等，Clint。”在Clint打算将剩下的东西都分给那些站在旁边眼巴巴地看着他们赢下了几乎所有奖品的其他小朋友的时候，Phil叫住了他。   
　　Clint疑惑地看着Phil。   
　　Phil也没有说话，只是在那一堆奖品里提起了一只圆滚滚的小鸟毛绒玩具塞到了还没反应过来的Clint的怀里，然后把剩下的东西都分给了周围的小朋友。   
　　Clint把奖品里的饼干放到了自己的小双肩包里，将那只圆滚滚的小鸟单手抱在怀里，另一只手握着Coulson太太刚刚给他买的冰激凌。“为什么要把这只小鸟给我呢？”Clint一边舔着手里的冰激凌一边问Phil。   
　　“因为他跟你一样那么可爱啊。”Phil也吃着冰激凌一边笑着半真半假地说着。   
　　“Hey！我可是帅气，才不是可爱！”Clint也半真半假地反驳着。   
  
  
　　这天，他们玩的最后一个项目是摩天轮。   
　　那并不是一个很大的摩天轮，每个座舱也就只能容得下两个人。理所当然的，Coulson夫妇一个座舱，Clint和Phil坐一个座舱。   
　　经过一天的游玩，坐在慢慢升上高空的摩天轮里，看着脚下还有远处星星点点的灯光，虽然已经是六月，但却仍然有点点微风。   
　　下巴枕着怀里那只圆滚滚的小鸟玩偶，Clint觉得自己舒服地快要睡着了。   
　　Phil有些好笑地看着坐在他对面的Clint下巴枕在他自己怀里的小鸟玩偶的头顶上，一副快要睡着的样子，有些无奈又有些好笑地将Clint抱到自己怀里，好让他睡的舒服些。   
　　安抚地拍了拍有些不安地扭动着的Clint的背：“睡吧，Clint。我发誓，不会再让任何人伤害到你的。”Phil吻了吻Clint的额头，“I swear.”   
　　而迷迷糊糊的Clint好像听到了Phil说了些什么，却实在是抵挡不住困意了。他只知道他脑袋里最后想着的是，这真是他两辈子加起来过的最棒的一次儿童节。


End file.
